Burn me,Freeze me,Kiss me
by AvivaBeaLove
Summary: A girl who is secretly in love can't help but accept the oddest favor of the Death Gods staying over at her place till the battle is over, but once she meets Renji and Toushi,who falls in love with her. would it be renji,toushi,ichigo that she will love..


NOTE:

this is a story when some of the shinigami's are chosen to live on earth and protect people from the on coming hollows and cracking the mystery behind this change reaction. Adeeba is a famous singer and writer under disguises who knows all about the death gods and what-not, but she found out another way. When Ichigo has a dilemma where the chosen shinigmes have to stay so they end up staying in Adeeba's place. If its anyone else she would deny but she is secretly in love with Ichigo so she couldn't deny it. So now they are staying at her place and this is where the story shall begin...

Adeeba POV

I parked my bike near the tree in front of Ichigo's house. Today was the day I will confess my feeling to him and if he doesn't have the same feeling than I would walk away. I know it's like a one-time-deal but how can someone watch someone they truly love in there heart with someone else. The only way to avoid all the awkwardness and regrets is say it and (if the result is not how I expected) than walk away forever. Without looking back but sadly that is going to be harder. If I was normal than I will say goodbye and never see him again but since I can see hollows and death gods do their thing... well... I just got to endure him saving me once in a while (sadly).

It was only last year when my family was out supporting me at my concert when I sense that strange tingling feelings that screamed out RUN before my eyes. I tried to convince my parents to go the other way but my little sister dropped her stupid rabbit on the sidewalk when I heard it. A scream of my little sister being stabbed through was all that took the invisible be seen through the tears in my eyes. I watched as my parents froze on the spot in complete fear and died.

But I will always remember me fighting against my will and it was futile to begin as I got beaten up pretty badly. Covered in blood of my defeat, I was ready to die and be with my family but that's when I saw Ichigo save me. A kick ass sword like his took it out in a blink of a eye that I was staring-dumbfounded. He looked at me and I could see something in his eyes, like he understood the hole that was digging its way where my heart use to be. When I thanked him, he was shocked that I could see him. When I asked why, my vision lost focus and I black out before I even got a response.

The next thing I know, I wake up in the hospital with the bright white lights blinding me and the sound of my beating heart on the machine. I tried getting up but I grunted as pain shot through and gasping for air I laid back down on the bed. My head was throbbing as I tried to remember everything but I gave up when I heard the door open and out popped a spiky orange haired dude.

He walked in and stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Ichigo."

I was weird out why he barged in and introduce but I guess from all the pain killers I couldn't think straight. Once I touched his hand everything of that night and so much came pouring through my eyes like a 5 second slide show and that's how I knew... that the world was bigger that I ever thought it could be and...

My feelings for Kurosaki Ichigo bloomed into a hidden white rose in my soul.

I stood outside admiring his place when I thought about that day. Ever since he came into my life, my career bloomed into something I couldn't' imagine and now I'm also a romance novels with a fake name so no one will figure me out. I also have a singing alter ego to keep me living a normal life and the only people who know about it is my managers.

ME, MYSELF and I. That is my permanent mono for the rest of my life.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of lost. I love what I do but I'm still lonely that my family... couldn't be by my side and see everything I see. Feel everything I feel. Specially my little sister. She wanted to be a ballerina and I have to say she was the most graceful 6 year old I've ever loved and messed with.

I looked up to see silver white spiked hair little kid in my school uniform stretched out on Ichigo's window sill. _What the hell is going on_. I took one step and felt that tingling sensation but not the bad kind when a hollow is coming but something like Ichigo's. With a twinge of... of... it couldn't be.

I Barged into the house and flung my backpack to the floor and flung my shoes to the side and crashed into Ichigo's dad.

"OIE HIYO ADEEBA-CHAN! GIVE ME A BEAR HUG WHY DON'T YA!" I saw the twisted happiness on his face and the gilt of a hugging monster in his eyes. I tried maneuverings by him like Ichigo taught just in case this happen again (it happen over 20 times, all bone crashing to be exact) but I was too slow.

"A-A-AHHH t-t-too TIGHT!" I choked out.

I landed butt first on the wood floor once he released me. Taking deep breathes I got back up on my feet and straightened out my uniform and arched my back from the pain.

"Do you want some cheese cake or some tea," he asked heading to the kitchen.

"Oh no thanks. I'm just he to... to" I couldn't' tell him that I want to confess my love to his son, "TO GIVE ICHIGO'S TEXTBOOK HE LEFT AT SCHOOL!"

"Well, sure but you don't need to shout for my sake! My hearing is like a new born!" he shouted back even he was behind me. I jumped 10 feet to the stairs not because he startled me but the last statement about new born. I couldn't help but let my eyebrows twitched.

"Heh heh heh my bad. Well I'm heading to his room, bye!" I said quickly before he could say something more.

The more I tried to do this whole 'love confess drill' I get all this weird block cads and obstacles but I easily (without a few scratches) made it over it and step closer to the point of no return. Standing outside of his room, I couldn't help but pick up the strange atmosphere that had a twist or spice that put pressure on my shoulders and eyelids. I couldn't help but close my eyes and take a moment to get the plan right without a few holes in the my silk fabric.

I grabbed the door knob and opened it,

"Ichigo! I NEED TO SAY THIS REALLY QUICK BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP ME BUT THIS HAS TO BE SAID BEFO- WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Adeeba... adeeba... adeeba... adeeba... adeeba...!"

(^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^)

(this shows that they we're talking at the same time.)

I opened my eyes to be astonished too see some of my and Ichigo's school mate sitting on the floor and that kid on the window sill all staring at me like I'm a crazy woman. I smacked myself on the fore head and slid down my face in the NEW obstacle in front of me with a odd look on each of there faces. When I looked back, I realized these kids joined the school today. The strangest things is they're new and hanging out at Ichigo's room. Unless they are...

"Kay all I'm going to ask is this... are you guys are death gods?" I said straight out trying to ignore Ichigo telling me to shut up.

The one closest to me with red hair tied up and with a white bandana tied around his forehead, mouth hanged open just welcoming all the flies to swoop in. "H-h-how do you know?" He looked at Ichigo and glared at him. "You idiot! you told her about us! You are a moron!"

"ME! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU BASTARD!" He retorted back. He was about to get up into the red head face so I banged him on the head to stop him in his track.

I puffed some of my hair out of my face and crossed my arms over my chest, "He didn't have to tell me anything. I found out on my own and that's all I'm going to say." They all looked at me so I sighed and continued, "Part of my past is something I don't like discussing and that's final so can we go back at this situation happening in my boyfr- I m-mean in Ichigo's room." I turned my head away from Ichigo as I felt myself get flustered.

The tall boomulisions girl with long orange hair going down her back like ocean waves stood up and I couldn't' help but die inside when I say her boobies slightly bouncing in her OPEN down shirt. "Well, we have a mission that we have to stay here a while but we don't have a place to crash and HE won't let us stay- specially me!" she said the last line dramatically, flipping a strand of hair and battering her lashes at Ichigo which made my eyes flare of green flames.

"Of course you guys can't stay here in my place and specially not you Matsumoto." I did a mentally happy dance at that statement.

I looked at the silver haired kid who was looking out in the distance, "Hey, shorty aren't ya going to get hurt sitting on there?" that kid head snapped towards me and a could literally see a dark aura surrounding him.

The bold guy and red head looked up me with there mouth hanging open and 'you so dead' look. "What" I asked.

"You should never say his a shorty! The only people who can say it will be up for writing their special death wish on the spot!" exclaimed the red head.

"Well first, I don't know ya'lls name so if you like to introduce yourself that would be great. And the first person will be you," I said nodding my head to the silver boy.

"Name's Hitsugay Toushirou, but call me Toushi." I looked towards the red head next to me. "You?"

"M-my name is Abarai Renji, Renji short." I gave him a small smile when he stuttered.

"I'm Ikkaku" saluted the bald guy, "And she is Matsumoto." he whispered to me while pointing to the girl. She gave a huff and smacked him upside the head. I couldn't help but laugh at them squalling.

I tripped over my feet from all the laughing and landed into something hard but also cousy to be in. I ended up landed into Renji's lap with his arm wrapped around my waist and a hand on my knee. I squinted my eyes at him and slapped him, "Who said you can touch me!"

"YOU LANDED ON ME!" I stopped smacking him and rolled my eyes in frustration cause he was right. I rubbed his cheek with my special trick to make the pain go away he looked at me with pleasure in his eyes.

"Feeling better?" he nodded. "I'm sorry Renji," I said which made him flush. I laughed but realized what I did. I haven't done this rubbing specialty to anyone ever since my sister left me. I got up and leaned against the door and frame. I rubbed my fingers as this weird sensation tingled to my finger tips that it was like a nice but also annoying stinging feeling.

"My name is Adeeba." I said and looked at Ichigo.

"Ichigo I think I should leave now." I was about to head out but he grabbed me by the shoulders. I couldn't help but blush and intake the sweet smell of strawberry mint.

"Adeeba, I need a favor?" he asked with uncertainty in his eyes.

I couldn't' speak because my air way closed up so I nodded. "Can they stay over at your place?"

without even thinking. Without out guessing out the worst scenario. I simply said, "Sure."

He gave me that same old smile that I dream about and crushed me into a friendly embrace-Friendly. "You are amazing you know that Adeeba." he whispered in my ear which made me blushed even more that I buried my face into his shoulder to be over taken by his sweet smell. _Damn you Ichigo!_

I pulled away and looked at everyone with a fake smile covering up my worried self. I hate love. It can make you do anything even though it bring you a lot of trouble. Now I have 4 Death Gods living in MY house. I wonder how that will turn out.

"Come on you old people! You heard Ichigo! Your staying at my," looking at Ichigo from the corner of my eyes with that grateful smile still on his face, "house!"

All hell shall break lose on my soul if I only knew what I was getting myself into.

Avivabealove


End file.
